Bracelet of Love
by Sister-Cousin
Summary: Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in love? Sometimes your heart can fool you and it can turn out to be a big mess...


**Authors Note:** Here's a short fanfic that my friend Carissa and me wrote. It was an assignment in Humanities and here it is. Read and Review! By the way this is a fantasy fanfic.  
  
**Bracelet of Love  
**  
_Written by: Sister-Cousin_  
  
Craig Manning went shopping one day at the mall to buy a Valentine's present. Actually it was more of an apology present for when he cheated on Manny with Ashley. Perhaps a gold bracelet would change Manny's mind. He came upon a magic shop and went inside. There he found a gold bracelet with pink, heart shaped rhinestones on it. It looked like something a princess would wear. Attached to the bracelet was a tag that said: _Whoever wears this bracelet will fall deeply in love with the next person lay eyes upon. _Craig bought the bracelet knowing that it would probably not work, but hoped it would cheer up Manny.  
  
The next day at school Craig put the bracelet in Manny's locker with a note that said:  
  
_Dear Manny,   
__Please forgive me. I was so stupid for cheating on you. It's you I choose, no doubt about it. Maybe this bracelet of my affection will change your mind. Just consider it.  
Love,  
Craig Manning_  
  
Emma followed Manny to her locker and when Manny opened it out fell a pink bag and a note. Emma picked it up and there she saw the bracelet, which glistened in the light.  
  
"Ooh how pretty!" She said and placed it on her wrist. "Whoa, did you see that flash of light?"  
  
"No are you okay?" Manny asked. Just then Spinner Mason walked by and Emma laid eyes on him. Upon her face grew a dreamy smile,  
  
"**Emma! Earth to Emma Nelson!"** Manny shouted, but she kept staring at Spinner.  
  
"I got to go!" Emma said quickly. She ran into Spinner's direction and stood in front of him. He looked kind of freaked out and tried to walk away, but she just followed him. Finally he said, "Can I help you?"  
  
"I don't know, can you?" Emma replied in a flirty way.  
  
"I don't know. I asked you."  
  
"Spinner I love you. I always have. Will you marry me?"  
  
"**NO**, I have a girlfriend and besides it would never work out." Spinner said and tried to walk away.  
  
"_Oh,_ I see you're playing hard to get, but I can play along too, my little suga' muffin."  
  
"You go do that somewhere else far, far, far away from me." Then he ran to catch up with Paige his real girlfriend. Boy was he glad to see her! Emma began to cry; she didn't understand why Spinner didn't love her. Liberty saw Emma crying and went up to her with a look of concern.  
  
"What's wrong Em?" Emma then blew her nose in a tissue, sniffled a bit and said, "Spinner doesn't love me!!! He dumped me."  
  
"Were you ever going out?" Liberty asked.  
  
"No but he was my soul mate and now he's gone!" She began to cry louder.  
  
"Sorry I think." Then Liberty saw the bracelet, "Oh what a pretty bracelet, can I try it on?"  
  
"Take it. It only causes pain." Emma took it off and gave it to Liberty.  
  
"What was I talking about?"  
  
"How much you love Spinner."  
  
"Yuck that is gross Liberty. Don't even joke around like that. I got to go." Emma said. Liberty shook her head and put on the bracelet.  
  
"_Whoa_ I must be going crazy." She said as a flash of light shined in her face. Sean came by and turned to Liberty who looked dazed.  
  
"Hi Liberty. Can you please move? You're blocking my way."  
  
"Yes anything for my love."  
  
Sean looked around him, but he was the only one there. "Are talking to me?"  
  
"Of course my sweetie pie."  
  
"Liberty, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm feeling grand...now that you're here, my love."  
  
"Uh I'm going to leave now. I hope you feel better."  
  
As Sean walked away Liberty shouted, "Wait! Where are you going? We have a date with destiny."  
  
"No we don't. I have a date with somebody else, sorry Liberty." Sean grabbed the next girl who passed by and pretended she was his date.  
  
"Hey Ashley remember our date today?" She just looked confused and shook her head no. As Sean saw Liberty coming closer to him he screamed like a girl and ran for his life! Liberty turned to Ashley and looked mad...no furious.  
  
**"ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN?"**  
  
"No, I don't even like your man, Liberty." Liberty started to cry and sat on the floor beside Sean's locker, her love.  
  
Ashley asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I will never be okay without _my love, my dear Romeo_..."  
  
"Uh do you mean Sean?"  
  
"Like duh, I honestly think he's afraid of commitment, but he will change his mind."  
  
Ashley thought Liberty was acting very strange and wanted to get away as soon as possible. Then she spotted the gold bracelet, which sparkled in the light.  
  
"Your bracelet is beautiful, can I try it on?" Ashley asked with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Oh take it. It isn't even mine." Liberty said and gave her the bracelet. Liberty walked away unsure of what just happened. Ashley put on the bracelet that sparkled in the light. In the light she saw Manny Santos and falls deeply in love with her. What a mess! But that was the next person Ashley saw!  
  
"Hello Manny how are you?" Ashley asked fluttering her eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong with you eyes? You're blinking like crazy." Manny replied.  
  
"I'm wonderful now that you've arrived." Just then Craig saw them talking and found it strange since they hated one another.  
  
"Girls, should I expect a cat fight anytime soon?" He asked not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
Ashley said, "What do you mean I love Manny!"  
  
"Yuck, Ashley that's gross!" Manny shouted. Then she saw the bracelet that Craig gave to her on Ashley's wrist. "Hey that's mine. Give it back to me thief." Ashley threw it on the ground and walked away. Manny picked it up and placed it on her wrist where it belonged. Suddenly she saw a flash of light and laid eyes on Craig. She immediately fell in love with him. Then they held hands and walked off together happily ever after.  
  
**_The End..._**


End file.
